


I know what you are doing, Sammy.

by FirebreathingReader



Series: a man afraid of flying, and an angel afraid of falling [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel One Shot, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirebreathingReader/pseuds/FirebreathingReader
Summary: Sam is tired of Dean and Cas dancing around each other, tension sparking between the two, so he takes matters into his own hands, hoping they’ll figure things out on their own so he doesn’t have to snap at them.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: a man afraid of flying, and an angel afraid of falling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133996
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	I know what you are doing, Sammy.

_**d e a n** _

«I’m not really hungry, so I think I’m gonna go to bed. But you go get yourself something to eat. I’ll text you the room number when I’ve checked in.» Sam says to his brother and Cas, as he smiles at them over the roof of the impala.

«Okay. Come on Cas, I saw a diner around the corner.» Dean closes the door, turning away from his brother, looking at the former angel.

«You think they have burgers?»

«Definitely. If not we’ll find another place.» He smiles at his best friend, taking in his beautiful face as his blue eyes search the town in front of them. He’s still staring when Cas turns his head towards him, meeting his eyes. Dean can feel his face turn slightly red as he was caught staring. Again.

«Okay. Good night.» Sam gives Dean a look he’s not sure how to intrepid, but before he can think too much of it, his brother has turned towards the motel, walking away from the car.

They had been on the road all day, heading north to help a fellow hunter with a vampire nest. They didn’t know how long they would be on the road, maybe a couple of days, but it wasn’t like they had anything they had to return to. Well, Sam would probably want to go back to Eileen before too much time passed, but not Dean.

_I’m in no hurry, I have everything I need right here with me. My car. My brother. My Ca… best friend._

Dean had loved the angel for so long he couldn’t remember when or how it happened. But he’d always loved him from afar. Loved him in silence. And that had always been enough for him. He knew he could never have him, and he had learned to be okay with that. Just the fact that he was allowed to love him at all, keep him close, be his family. It was enough for Dean.

Or at least, it had been.

Over the last years, his feelings had been burning so intensely that sometimes he didn’t know if he’d survive the fire. Recently, his feelings for the angel had become so strong that some days were like torture for Dean, and it had become even harder after Cas had lost his grace, becoming human. But, Dean still kept it all to himself.

«Dean?» Sitting in front of him at the diner, Cas looked at him with a questioning look. Dean had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t heard him.

«What? Did you say anything?»

«Your phone.»

«What?»

«Your phone. Someone was calling you. And then you got a text.»

«Shit…» Dean pulled his phone from his jacked, seeing a missed call from his brother. When Dean hadn’t picked up, he’d sent him a text instead.

**SAM** _: Room number 203. Could you bring the bag with food and water from the car so we have something for the morning? The grocery store is all the way across town._

«It's just Sam. Nothing important.» He turned off his phone, putting it back in his pocket. Turning back to finish his half-eaten burger.

*

«Uhm… 203! It´s this one.»

Opening the door quietly he stepped into the dimly lit motel room. Sam was asleep on one of the _two_ beds, having left on a small bedside lamp to bathe the room in a faint glow. Dean stopped short as he realized the room didn’t have an extra room. Only a small bathroom. No sofa bed either.

Cas crashed into him from behind, not having seen Dean stopping in front of him.

«Dean, what’s wrong?» He whispered as he looked around the room, over his shoulder. He stepped aside to close the door behind him. «Oh. Uhm…»

Having stepped around Dean, Cas took in the room, seeing only one empty bed. «I... I can sleep on the floor. It's no problem.»

«No, Cas. Don´t be stupid.» Dean cursed himself for not being able to speak with a clear voice. «We´ll just share the bed, it's big enough for two. Come on, let's get some sleep.»

«Are you sure?»

«Yeah. It's no big deal.» His shaky voice, however, told another story. He’d never shared a bed with Cas before, but oh, how many times he’d wanted to. Long nights spent awake, alone in bed, only imagining the angel beside him. He hoped that Cas didn’t notice how flustered he’d suddenly become as he moved to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, Dean sank against it as he released a shaky breath.

_It's no big deal, Dean. It's only for a couple of hours and then you’re back on the road._

Dean lay awake for a long time before he finally fell asleep. Cas had fallen asleep almost right away, his face turned towards Dean, breathing softly. They lay close, but not touching, although Dean wouldn't have minded if they did. He looked at Cas for a long time, memorizing every inch of his face, tempted to move closer, but not brave enough to actually close the small distance between them. He finally fell asleep to the sound of the man beside him, breathing softly, warmth radiating from his body.

Dean was the first to wake in the morning. He’d been slipping in and out of sleep all night, and yet, he felt like he hadn’t slept this good in a long time. He could feel a blush spreading all through his body as he realized how close he had moved to Cas sometime during the night.

He let himself watch Cas for a few moments longer before raising from the bed. A new day on the road waited.

*

**SAM** : _Only one room left in the whole town, due to some festival. We’re in room 211, at the Sunnyside Motel. The one by the gas station._

 **DEAN** : _We´ll be there soon, you want anything from the store?_

 **SAM** _: No thanks. I’m exhausted, going to bed._

«You sure you don’t want any pie?» Dean leans over to Cas, sitting beside him. «It’s amazing.»

«I´m full after that huge burger, but thanks. Maybe tomorrow.» Dean can see how tired Cas is, his eyes sleepy as they smile at him. Dean hurry to finish his pie, dragging the former angel with him back to the motel, only stopping shorty by the store.

This time, Cas was the one to stop abruptly in the doorway of their motel room, Dean walking into him. He didn't have to say anything as Dean saw why he had stopped short. He laughed quietly as he pushed Cas into the room by placing a gentle hand at the small of his back.

«I could…»

«No. Shut up.» Stepping around him, Dean went to change into his pajamas. «Come on, angel. It's late, and you look like your food coma will have you fall asleep standing.»

Dean would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little glad there were only one empty bed and no sofa, in the room where Sam was already snoring loudly on the other bed. Dean, and Cas, fell asleep with a smile playing on their lips. The smile still lingering as Dean woke the morning after.

Eyes still closed, something warm pressed against his chest, he slowly rose to consciousness. As he opened his eyes, his heart started racing, eyes growing wide as he stared at the back of Cas´s head, his nose buried in his hair. His hand resting conformably around his waist. He stopped breathing as his body froze, carefully trying to remove his hand from Cas, who was gently holding on to it.

_Fuck._

_Please don’t wake up. Please don’t wake up._

He slowly manages to pull away from him, quietly standing from the bed, looking back at the still sleeping man in his bed.

_Fuck._

Only casting a quick look towards his brother, who was still snoring into his pillow, Dean hurried to the bathroom. He had to take a shower. A cold one.

*

**SAM** : _Room 013. Night._

Sam left Dean and Cas at the bar the moment he’d finished his meal. For someone who enjoyed staying up late, he’d been going to bed pretty early these last couple of nights…

Once again, the motel room only had one empty bed when Dean and Cas arrived only half an hour later, finding a sleeping Sam in one of the two beds.

Once again, Dean woke in the same bed as Cas, his back pressed up against his chest, Dean's hand holding the angel close.

Dean, the one who hated early mornings, was the first to wake, and after taking a shower he left the motel to get breakfast. When he returned he was met by a tired, but smiling Cas sitting up in the bed.

The bright smile on his face when Dean handed him a steaming cup of coffee definitely made the walk across town to find it, so worth it.

*

**SAM:** _Room 109._

The room is small but divided into two separate bedrooms, with one bed in each. Only one of the beds are empty when Dean and Cas arrives.

It’s the best damn sleep Dean has ever had in his life.

He almost felt a little sad when they returned to the bunker the next day, and as he went to bed that night the longing for Cas to lay beside him was almost unbearable. He found himself really looking forward to their next long hunting trip as his nights alone in his bedroom always left him waking several times during the night.

_I miss you._

Dean had to hide his bright smile when Sam, a week later, got a call from a fellow hunter asking them for help. Dean said yes right away.

_*_

**SAM:** _first motel closed. Room 211 at the one by the church._

The room was bigger than the ones they’d usually stayed at, but there was still only two beds, Sam was sound asleep in the one closest to the window.

Dean had gone to bed first, but he lay awake until Cas came out of the bathroom, the soft light from the window lighting up his beautiful smile. Dean turned to his side, watching as Cas settled in beside him. Turning towards him, he was so close that Dean could feel his breath on his bare chest.

_This is not gonna end well. I don’t know how much longer until I’ll go crazy from getting lost in those blue, blue eyes._

«Good night, Dean.»

«Good night, angel.»

When he wakes in the morning, their faces are still so close together that Dean can feel Cas´s soft breaths against his face. He only had to lean forward slightly and their lips would touch. He wants to so badly. Just once.

To know the shape of his lips with more than just his eyes.

He almost does lean in but stops himself when Cas, still asleep, gently moves his hand from Dean's hips so that it rests on his waist.

_He is going to kill me._

_And I'll let him._

Dean is back with breakfast and a cup of coffee before Cas and Sam wake, Cas´s smile growing wider each morning as Dean hands him a cup of coffee.

*

**SAM:** _Room 017_

The room is not huge, but the two beds are bigger than the ones they are used to, but there is still only one empty bed as Dean and Cas arrives after having eaten dinner. Sam, as always had left first, right after having finished his salad.

Even with the bed being huge enough for them to have plenty of space between them, Dean wakes up the next morning to their bodies cuddled close together.

*

**SAM:** _Bring some water bottles and sandwiches, guy at the desk said the store is closed tomorrow. Room 204. Night._

They had been on the road for about a week now and only had two more nights until they were back at the bunker. Dean was in no hurry to get back, and he had to admit he wouldn’t mind a couple of more nights in some shitty motels. The bunker might be the place they called home, but for Dean, it wasn’t about the place. It was about who he was with. His brother had always been home, and over the years Cas had become home too. Dean had never felt more at home as he did in the arms of his angel.

Again, Cas settled close to him on the bed, and as Dean was about to fall asleep he could feel warm fingers gently running down his arm. He looked up at Cas, meeting his eyes with a small and tired smile.

«I feel safe when you hold me.»

At his words, Dean was suddenly wide awake as he stared at Cas, a shy smile on his lips as he avoided Dean's eyes.

_I´ll hold you forever if you let me._

He didn't say anything, but he moved closer to him, smiling as he finally raised his blue eyes to meet his again. Hesitantly, Dean rested his hand around Cas´s waist, pulling him closer. Cas settled against him, his head fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck.

Dean had to remind himself to breathe when he felt Cas´s gentle fingers moving slowly across his chest before they rested at his neck. His nose brushed against the space between his neck and shoulder, sending shivers through Dean's whole body.

_If these touches are the only I can get, I will bear them with me into oblivion._

«Good night, angel.»

Cas is already sound asleep.

Dean is so lost.

*

**SAM:** _104._

Dean has never slept as well as he does when he falls asleep and wakes up in Cas´s arms. Or Cas tucked into his arms.

When Dean wakes in the morning, his face is buried in the crook of Cas´s neck, arms around each other, their bodies are keeping each other warm. Safe. Not wanting to leave his arms, Dean lays there, eyes closed, hand gently running over the man's back, a small smile painted on his lips.

 _I don’t know how to tell you, Cas. I don’t know if I ever_ can _tell you, but you should know that I …_

For once, his brother is awake before him, and Dean can hear him coming out from the bathroom. Pretending to still be sleeping, Dean waits for Sam to leave to get breakfast before he leaves the bed to take shower. A cold one.

*

**SAM:** _Room 203, two doors from where the impala is parked. Night guys._

Dean can’t stop thinking about him. Every moment of every day, he has been thinking about Cas. Thinking about how his touches send sparks throughout his whole body. Thinking about how his body feels pressed against his own. Thinking about the warmth he feels every time he looks at him with those beautiful eyes, smiling that beautiful smile.

Dean curses the nights for not being longer. Curses the days for being too long, only ever wanting to go back to holding Cas. He curses himself for not being able to control his feelings towards his best friend. He curses himself for not being able to put words to his feelings. He curses himself for not being brave enough to tell him.

He curses his brother for always making sure the room only has two beds,

at the same time as he praises his brother for always making sure the room only has two beds.

_You deserve to know. You deserve to have someone, even if it's me, tell you… I lo…_

Even the thought of putting words to his feelings scares him, but as Cas lays down beside him, he wishes he wasn’t such a coward.

After a long moment of staring, Dean can’t take it anymore. If he can’t tell him… maybe he can show him…

“Cas?” He whispers, the angel gives him a quiet and soft humming noise in response. Dean reaches out a hesitant hand, lays it against Cas’s face, his thumb gently stroking the space under his eye. His blue eyes locked on his green ones. “Can I...?”

Cas only smiles in response, his own hand finding its way to Dean's neck. So he leans in, his lips hovering close to the others. Moving his eyes from his lips, to meet Cas’s blue eyes, he quietly asks again with his eyes.

Cas’s heavy eyelids half closes, and Dean finally closes the distance.

The kiss is slow.

Careful.

Soft.

But it’s the answer to a question they both have been asking for so many years.

It doesn’t last long, but it doesn’t have to, because now they both know. Dean reluctantly pulls away from Cas´s lips, their noses gently stroking against each other. Dean rests his head in the crook of Cas’s neck, the former angel holding him all through the night.

Awake before Sam and Cas, Dean leaves to get breakfast the next day, but before he leaves their bed, he gently presses his lips against Cas´s. The angel doesn’t wake, but Dean thinks he can see a small smile on his lips as he pulls away, reluctantly leaving the warmth of their embrace. He’s smiling all day. In a better mood than he has been in for a long time. A smile spreads across Cas’s lips too, each time their eyes meet.

When it's time to leave the town, heading back home to the bunker, they are all tired after today's case. Dean only has eyes for Cas, so without looking at his brother over the roof of the impala, Dean points to the back seat.

«Sam. Get in the back.»

«What?» Surprise spreads across his face as he stops on his way into the car.

«Back. Now.» With that Dean gets into the car, starting the engine, waiting for the others to get settled before he races out of the parking lot, out of town. Onto the road.

They don’t talk, but as Dean looks back to see his brother sleeping in the backseat, he smiles to himself, and without meeting his eyes, Dean reaches his hand over to grab Cas´s.

Knitting their fingers together, their intertwined hands rest on the seat between them all the way home.

*

Back in the bunker, everything is the same as before, but after they have all gone to bed that night, Dean can’t sleep, as his room no longer brings him peaceful nights.

He tosses and turns, restless, wide awake, dead tired. He knows what is bugging him but he doesn’t know if he dares to do anything with it. After an hour of just staring at the darkness, he can’t stand it anymore, so he rises from his bed and heads down the hallway. He stands outside the door, not knowing what to do, for a long time.

And then Cas opens the door, almost crashing into Dean as he’s about to walk through the door. Wide-eyed they look at each other, not saying a word for a long moment.

«I can’t sleep.» Cas´s whisper is soft against the darkness of the hallway, his bright eyes the only light Dean can see.

_I love you._

«Me neither.» Dean breathes, not daring to say the words he actually wants to say. The words that have been taking shape over the last couple of weeks. They terrify him. But, in a good way, maybe.

At their gentle whispers, Cas reaches out and takes his hand, pulling him with him as he closes the door, heading towards the bed. In each other’s arms, they fall asleep right away to the rhythm of their breaths in the silent night.

They never sleep alone again.

Sometimes they sleep in Dean's room.

Sometimes in Cas’s room.

But they are always together.

In every way possible.

*

**SAM:** _Room 014, second hallway to the right, doors get locked at 11 pm. You can sleep in the car if you’re late._

The empty bed is a welcomed sight as Dean and Cas enter their motel room, hand in hand. Dean smiles at him as he leans in for a quick kiss, pulling him towards the bed as they remove their pants and shirts, leaving only their boxers. Crawling under the covers they settle as close together as they can get, leaving no space between them.

It takes another half an hour before they finally fall asleep, their soft kisses and burning touches distracting them in the dark.

_I love you._

The words have been forming in his mind each night since that night when Dean finally found some courage to kiss the angel. He has yet to push them past his lips, but they are there. Always. Every night, they are the last thought Dean thinks before falling asleep beside his best friend, his lover.

_I love you, Cas._

_I'm going to give them to you soon, I just need the words to not scare me first. But I do._

_I love you._

*

**SAM:** _Room 010._

Walking up to the door to their room, Dean is ready for a good night's sleep. The case had turned slightly ugly today, and after treating himself with pizza and pie, he was ready to fall asleep, safely tucked into his lovers' arms.

But as Dean enters the room, Cas close by him, he curses his brother at the sight of the empty bed in front of him, Sam snoring on the one beside it. Because, behind the wall to his left Dean can see a third, empty bed. His stupid brother had, without doubt, asked for a room with three queen-sized beds, just to annoy him.

«He thinks he’s funny.» Dean rolls his eyes as he closes the door behind Cas, who has suddenly turned shy, seeming to not know what to do with himself. Dean has to smile at how _cute_ he is with that hesitant smile on his lips. «Fuck it.»

Dean turns to Cas again, grabbing his face and pulling him close so that he can kiss him. His lips screaming for Cas´s all day long. Backing into the empty bedroom, Dean pulls Cas with him. He kicks the door shut as he throws away his jacked, shirt thrown somewhere soon after. Still kissing him, Dean pushes Cas towards the bed as he starts undressing him. It doesn’t take long before all their clothes have disappeared leaving nothing but hot and electrified air between their two bodies.

_I love you._

Their bodies moving against each other, as their lips keep exploring their bodies while their touches burn hot against the other's skin.

Together they set fire to each other as their touches burns along their skin, their lips intensifying the flames, hands trailing all over to savor the fire. Having tasted his touches, kisses, Dean will never be the same, and he will never want to be someone who hasn’t been set on fire by the angel.

Dean has never felt more _alive_.

And although they might not have spoken the words, they both know the other loves them so fiercely that nothing will ever be able to put out this fire that they keep feeding with every breath, touch, kiss.

_I love you._

No words are spoken. No words are needed. They both know the name, but they won’t force the words before they slip out themselves. Their touches and kisses spell it out for them instead.

Both Dean and Cas notice the smug smile on Sam's face the next day, but them pretending as nothing happened, almost seems to annoy his brother a little bit. Sam probably thought his little mischievous plan would make them finally say something, the annoyance spreading on his face as they act like everything is as it always has been, is so much more fun to watch.

And Dean still won’t let him ride shotgun which seems to annoy him even more. When he tried to get in the passenger seat yesterday, Dean gave him an unimpressed and slightly dark look until he rolled his eyes and moved to the back seat.

*

**SAM:** _Room 002. Good night big brother! See ya tomorrow._

Walking up to the room, Dean is wondering if his brother has finally given up, or what he’s done this time. Opening the door, Cas laughs as he turns back to Dean, opening the door wider so he can step past him. As Cas closes the door behind him, Dean looks at his brother with almost angry eyes.

The three single beds are lined up against the wall, the light from the bathroom lights up the room so that Dean can see his brother sleeping peacefully in the bed in the middle. Two empty single beds on each side. His eyes move to the bathroom and a wicked smile spreads across his face.

«Dean?» Cas knows him all too well, in fact, there is no human or creature or being in the whole universe who knows him better than Cas. So of course Cas can read him. «What are you going to do?»

Dean grabs the front of his shirt, pulling him in for a sweet kiss before he turns around and walks into the bathroom, turning on the sink. A moment later he walks out of the bathroom with a pretty big glass of water and crosses the room to stand over his brother. Cas has already changed out of his clothes sitting on the bed waiting for him. Dean looks back at Cas and winks at him before he turns again and throws the water in Sam's face.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Sam wakes with a frustrated scream and sits up in the bed, looking around the room. When he sees Dean standing over him with an empty glass he looks at him with rage filling his eyes.

«I know what you are doing, Sammy.» With that, Dean throws the glass into Sam's hands before he throws away his shirt and pants, joining Cas on the small bed. The bed is not made for two grown men to sleep in together, but neither of them cares, they don’t need much space anyway as they always sleep as close together as possible. With his back turned towards his brother, Dean looks over his shoulder, smiling at Sam. «There's a dry bed available. Good thing you got a room with three beds this time, bitch.»

«Jerk.» Although the word sounds rough as Sam changes his shirt and lays down on the other bed, Dean can see the smile that is playing on his lips, so without another word, he turns back to Cas, pulling him closer as he throws the blanket over them both. «Please spare me the noises, I really want to sleep tonight.»

«Should have thought about that before.» Dean smiles wickedly to Cas, kissing him loudly just to annoy his brother. The frustrated murmurs from Sam across the room make Cas laugh and Dean has to pull away to look at the angel.

The sound of his laugh.

The smile on his face.

The warmth of his embrace.

_I love you._

Dean leans in close, lips hovering over the other man’s lips for a few moments before he can’t take the lack of touch anymore and closes the distance between them again.

«I love you.» It´s only a whisper on his breath, and Dean isn’t even sure he actually said them out loud before he locks eyes with Cas, finding his blue eyes shining with tears.

«I love you, too.» The words are just as quiet from his lips as they were from Dean´s, but they're the only thing Dean can hear. The words take his breath away and he has to remind himself to breathe, remind his heart to beat.

There are no words to describe what they feel for each other, and no words will ever be enough. Words aren’t necessary because they know each other better than anything or anyone else, and nothing will ever be able to put a name to that, to them. Nothing will ever be good enough.

_I love you._

But… these words are a good place to start.

_I love you, too._

**Author's Note:**

> It's not the best, but I had so much fun writing this bc I´m weak for OTP tropes like "omgs! there was only one bed" and first kisses and stuff like that so I´ll definitely write more using those tropes... 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!<3


End file.
